


Better Treat Her Right

by Nonsensewords85



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Lesbian Relationship, College, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Kink Negotiation, Lesbian Sex, Minor Original Character(s), Minor References to Lizzie/MG/Kaleb, Prostitution Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Train Sex, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsensewords85/pseuds/Nonsensewords85
Summary: The night before their College Graduation Penelope treats Josie by arranging a session for one of her favorite roleplay fantasies. However when one of their partners tells Penelope Josie might need some aftercare, Penelope goes to check on her love.Future Fic.





	Better Treat Her Right

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, probably one-shot piece. It's a glimpse into a possible future for Posie, where they have gone off to college and have met some great friends who share a few kinks with them.
> 
> Some mild warnings in case any of the following isn't someone's cup of tea. This story features a fairly involved roleplaying kink and the following aftercare. There's references to unprotected M/F sex and some fetishization of sex work. There's also an established poly relationship with a primary pairing (Posie) involving one bi partner and one straight partner, in which they play with both men and women.

 

Josie shifted deeper into the soft foam of the mattress. It felt wonderful on her sore muscles. She’d lost track of how many men she’d had inside her that night, but it had been enough for their combined exertions to leave her sore all over. Pleasantly sore, but sore nonetheless. It never ceased to amaze her how athletic sex was and all the muscles it used. She was fairly athletic but even so nights like this showed just how many muscles she failed to properly strengthen. Especially in her back.

The bed certainly helped though. It was probably the most comfortable and luxurious one she’d ever had the benefit of laying in. It cradled and supported every inch of her back. More than that it was a reminder of how much Penelope loved her.

This hotel wasn’t the cheapest option around. It was actually the second most expensive in the area. It cut into their living funds more than Josie liked, but Penelope was in charge of this and the other girl had made it clear Josie’s comfort was what she cared about. And when that hadn’t convinced Josie, Penelope had played her trump card: that she’d only be a pimp for the most high class of escorts. Escorts whose clients expected luxury and paid handsomely for it. Which meant Josie had to just take the room with the nice bed and be thankful for it. 

And right now she is. So incredibly thankful. After hours of pleasuring the men who had walked through the door to use her, the idea of having been pounded into the firm hard mattresses of one of the cheap hotels she’d suggested they use was terrifying. Even with the luxury mattress helping to mitigate the worst of the impacts she’s nearing the point of pain. The short break she’s had while waiting for the door to open is helping though. She wonders what is keeping the next ‘client’. Maybe he was running late. Or he and Penelope were negotiating outside the door.

She briefly considered trying to rise and adjust the thermostat before Penelope sent the next one in. With her bare skin flushed and her heart beat slowing from the recent exertion the cold air spilling from the vents was irritating her skin, causing small goose bumps to appear.

In the end laziness won out. She was otherwise comfortable and soon enough another ‘john’ would walk through the door of her hotel room and she’d be comfortably wrapped in his body heat as he lay atop her. Her heart rate would pick up as he kissed her and would accelerate to even higher levels when his cock pushed into her tight greedy hole. And so her body heat would rise again and she’d be happy for the cold air flowing into the room.

She hoped he would enter soon. She was eager for both the warmth and the pleasure that would follow. She needed to get fucked again. Her pussy felt uncomfortably empty. It had been pleasantly full since shortly after she’d entered with her first ‘trick’. He’d kissed her silly once they were behind the safety of the closed door and then insisted on eating her out before finally sliding his hard cock into her. Her pussy gives a little flutter at the pleasant memory. Which causes more semen to slowly leak from her. She can feel the warm liquid against the interior of her thighs and the flesh of her ass. It was starting to dry in the air.

The door clicked open. Anticipation gripped her. She tried to move her tired limbs into a more enticing position. She wanted to appear attractive to whoever walked in through the door. More than attractive. She wanted him to be consumed with unquenchable lust for her and to dispense with any formality as he rushed to use her. 

And then she heard a sound that dispelled that fantasy, though it conjured up others. High heels striking the tile of the small entry corridor. Penelope had promised a more diversified clientele this evening. Josie had assumed her love had just been talking about size and ethnicity. It was less common for Penelope to choose to offer Josie’s services to another woman. Maybe it was Charlotte again. Their classmate had been one of Josie’s clients a few sessions ago.

Excitement at the prospect sent new life into Josie’s tired limbs. Charlotte had been incredible and Josie had hoped she’d become a regular. Josie had longed to run her hands reverently over the other woman’s well toned caramel colored legs, and to take the even darker puffy nipples that adorned Charlotte’s chest into her mouth and also to taste Charlotte’s arousal as the other woman rode her face. But it was more than just Charlotte’s amazingly sculpted body and tantalizingly exotic look that made Josie’s mouth grow dry and pussy moisten. It was the way Charlotte had treated her.

Charlotte had been rough and demanding, just what Josie had wanted at the time. The other woman had been Josie’s first trick of that night, and had walked up to where Josie waited at the bar, whispered the code word into Josie’s ear and then proceeded to shove her tongue down Josie’s throat. When the assault had ended and Josie could breath again she’d found the bartender and more than a few other patrons looking at her with poorly hidden desire. Charlotte had grabbed her hand and led her back to the room. No sooner than had the door closed than was Charlotte on top of her. While they’d kissed, Charlotte had pushed Josie backwards against a wall and proceed to rip off every piece of clothing Josie had worn. Once the last article had come off two fingers had been brutally shoved inside her. Normally Josie liked a bit of foreplay first, and as such Penelope usually assigned a girlfriend experience for her first session of the night. But that night Josie had wanted something a sweet gentle fuck couldn’t provide. And so Penelope had given her Charlotte. Charlotte’s intensity had had Josie more than ready and she’d accepted the fingers easily. Things had progressed from there. Most of the hour had been spent with Charlotte using Josie’s face to get off. By the time the next client, a regular named David she knew from campus, had entered and stuck his cock in her, Josie’s face had been a mess, saturated with the proof of Charlotte’s forceful desires. David had been more than happy to lick his girlfriend’s juices off of Josie’s face. Josie had actually hoped to take on the two of them at once sometime, but Penelope never let her have more than one at a time. Her love was saving that for a special occasion apparently.

The footsteps draw closer and Josie lifts her head lazily so she can see who she’d have the pleasure of servicing. The sight that greets her causes her heart to swell even further and a lingering needy desire to torture her.

It also confuses her. It might be her lust addled brain failing to recall some relevant detail. But she’s finding it hard to believe she’d missed all of the signs. Jack hadn’t said the phrase to indicate he was her last for the night. Maybe he simply forgot. Or maybe whoever Penelope had lined up next had to cancel. Though Josie can’t get upset about the change of plans.

Because waiting for her is Penelope. The dark haired girl is leaning against the doorjamb of the entry to the bedroom of the suite they’d rented. She looks amazing. Her dark hair is coiled into a tight braid, which helps to highlight the smooth beauty of Penelope’s golden skin. As does the tight green top the other girl had chosen to wear. The top is sleeveless, letting Josie devour the sight of Penelope’s arms. The tight leather jacket Penelope was wearing earlier was nowhere to be found. It’s probably neatly hung in the closet. Maybe that was what had taken so long.

Josie’s eyes fixate on Penelope’s legs as the other woman walks towards her. The dark denim of Penelope’s jeans hugs every inch of those incredibly sexy legs. The sight sends Josie’s imagination racing. Maybe there won’t be another trick. Maybe the scene will end with her pimp asserting authority over her, putting her in her place and taking pleasure from her. 

The thoughts cause her core to moisten and her legs to rub together in frustration. She wants that. Needs it so bad. But she’s unable to do anything to speed it along. She’s trapped by the rules of the fantasy and has to wait for Penelope to finally reach her. As frustrating as it is, there is something enticing too. It’s driving her crazy how helpless she is. She wants something but is forbidden to do anything about it. The only way to get what she wants is to admit just how weak she is and further prove that Penelope owns all of her. It sends electric shivers through her. She endures, excited to see what Penelope will do to her.

She’s disappointed when all Penelope does is settle onto the edge of the bed and run a hand gently through her hair. But she still has hope. Maybe Penelope is going to be the domineering pimp, using honeyed words and soft touches to show just how much under her power Josie is.

She looks up at Penelope to try and find the clues. It’s not that she doesn’t trust her love. She does implicitly and completely. But she needs the clues to know how to play her role. She doesn’t want the scene to end because she’s too delirious to pick up on what comes next.

But Penelope must have read the confusion in her eyes. She leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Josie’s lips. It’s soft and unexpected but no less delicious. Josie melts into it. The anxiety building inside her bleeds away under the gentle ministrations. Her mind and body are perfectly relaxed by the time Josie’s lips pull away from hers. Theirs eyes lock and Josie knows the scene is over even before Penelope whispers their safeword into her ear. But she’s still not sure why it was ended early.

“What’s going on,” Josie asks.

“Actually that is what I was going to ask you,” Penelope replies carefully. Josie recognizes the tone. It’s the one Penelope uses when she’s worried about stirring up Josie’s anxieties. “Jack said you used your safeword to pause things. So I wanted to come and check in with you. See how you’re doing.”

Warmth filled Josie’s cheeks and she was sure she was blushing. That was so embarrassing. She hadn’t meant to fully stop the scene. She’d just wanted a short pause, which Jack had been more than happy to give her. It wasn’t even during the action. She just hadn’t been ready to let him leave after he’d finished. So she’d stopped the scene and asked him to cuddle for a few minutes and so she could tell him how amazing he’d made her feel. It certainly wasn’t anything to stop the night early over. Though it was good to know that their playmates cared enough to report even the smallest break in the action to Penelope.

“Okay, yes but not like that. I mean nothing was wrong or anything. I… just wanted to thank him outside of the scene. I was feeling really… big.”

“Big?” Penelope parrots. It’s clear she’s expected to clarify. Which is fine. Josie has no desire to keep anything from her love. Everything she has is Penelope’s. Even her thoughts and feelings.

It’s just she’s not sure how to explain. Especially not now when her mind is fuzzy and her body is humming with a mixture of exhaustion and need. Still, Penelope needs information. And Josie wants to give Penelope everything. It’s a paradox that she’s not up to solving.

Groaning she turns and burrows into Penelope’s lap. To her immense relief Penelope’s touches continue. Gentle fingers run through Josie’s hair, teasing apart the long, thick strands over and over again. Her back is treated to a slow, soft massage. Penelope’s long fingers dig into the exposed muscles chasing away the tension there.

Josie isn’t entirely sure how long Penelope allows her to lay there relaxing. It’s long enough for some of the tightness inside her to fade and the anxiety of trying to explain feelings that she can barely comprehend to recede.

When she lifts her head from Penelope’s lap, Josie finds soft inquisitive eyes studying her.

“Thank you,” Josie whispers. The eyes studying her grow confused. “Thank you for being understanding. For doing this for me. For loving me despite what a broken mess I am.”

Penelope’s grip around her tightens and Josie knows what it’s in reaction to. But she needs her love to understand and that means speaking words she knows Penelope doesn’t like hearing. The shifting grip is Penelope’s only reaction. Josie’s heart swells again with adoration. It means the world that Penelope lets her work through this.

“Tonight was just so amazing. Getting everyone together like this. Before we all go off and don’t get to see each other again. And having all of them so fixated on me. On using me and it was just everything I could have wanted. And Jack’s leaving for Japan tomorrow so he won’t be at the after-graduation party and I was just feeling so much. It all just bubbled over. So I needed him to know. That I enjoyed it. That he is my friend. That he is so fantastic. That I’ll miss him and wish him so well. And so I paused the scene. So I could tell him.”

Penelope’s arms shift and Josie finds herself wrapped in a comforting hug. But’s its not enough and she needs more.

“Skin contact,” she whimpers. She can feel Penelope nod from the way the other girl’s body moves against hers. And then she feels Penelope pull away. There’s some rustling and Penelope’s clothes are flung off the bed. The next thing Josie feels is warm skin touching hers and it feels so very good. She’s wrapped in Penelope’s arms and her head falls easily into the crook of Penelope’s neck. But she’s still cold. Retrieving the blanket means leaving Penelope’s arms and so she endures.

“So…” Penelope’s voice is soft and gentle. Clearly she wants Josie to tell her something more. “How did he react?”

Josie feels the blood flush to her face and much lower. Suddenly the temperature doesn’t bother her as much.

“There may have been kissing and cuddling. I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“It was outside of the scene and I should have cleared it with you,” Josie mumbles into Penelope’s neck. She has no intention of leaving the comfortable home she’s found there, even if her confession would be better if she was facing Penelope during it.

A finger presses firmly against the underside of her chin, guiding her head up until her eyes lock with Penelope’s. Instead of judgment she finds warm concern.

“Jo-jo, you know you’re always allowed to ask for aftercare from any of our playmates. Stopping a scene for some cuddling clearly counts. Even if you wanted him to gently fuck you as yourselves it would have been fine. I always want you to enjoy yourself.”

Josie thinks her heart might burst. Words aren’t enough. Her lips seek out Penelope. Their kiss lasts for several beats before it’s no longer enough. Josie’s hands latch onto Penelope’s leg and tug it forward. Penelope complies, sliding the leg until its pressed between Josie’s legs and against her aching core. Josie moans into Penelope’s mouth when the firm muscles make contact with her puffy lips and needy slit. She tries to rub herself against the leg but Penelope holds her still. The kiss continues and Josie’s desperation builds. She’s about to break the kiss and start begging when Penelope’s tongue slides into her mouth. The action steals her thoughts and she suffers in silence for a few moments more. And then Penelope’s lips and tongue are gone and Josie is looking into her love’s eyes again.

“Tell me what you need Jo-jo.” It’s clearly not a request. It’s a command. One that sends electric shocks throughout Josie.

“You. I need you.”

“How do you need me?” Josie’s too far gone to tell if Penelope is teasing her or if it’s an earnest question. But even through the haze she can remember the ground rules they’ve established. Requests for communication are priority.

“Firm, intimate.” Josie’s not entirely sure the words make sense but they’re all she can think of. Penelope seems to understand though. Josie feels the other girl’s lips against her own and then Penelope is rolling her over. Once again Josie’s back is pressed against the mattress.

Penelope’s weight on top of her feels comforting and finally Josie feels secure and grounded. She’s free of the worries laying in wait outside of the bed, even if just for a short while. 

Penelope’s leg presses down, grinding against Josie’s core. Her labia are smashed between their bodies and the pressure sends electric shocks through her body. She gasps into Penelope’s mouth. Then Penelope’s hips begin to roll. With each rotation Penelope’s leg rubs along the length of Josie’s slit. It’s everything Josie wanted, raw and rough and with Penelope’s eyes boring into hers still incredibly intimate. She can feel Penelope studying her, watching every reaction to alter and adjust her pace. Penelope arms cradle her carefully. And just when Josie thinks it can’t get any better Penelope shifts her angle slightly and the flesh of Penelope’s thigh is pressing directly against her clit.

Josie gives herself over to the moment, enjoying the sensations coursing through her with each movement of Penelope’s body. She can’t be sure of how long it lasts. Her entire world is Penelope. At some point she realizes that she’s talking, or more accurately that words are spilling from her mouth. She’s not sure what they are exactly and she doesn’t care. Penelope’s eyes are shining with intense satisfaction and that is all that matters. That and the incredible pleasure Josie is feeling.

It’s heaven. The perfect resolution to her graduation gift. It’s everything Penelope promised. It more than makes up for her sister missing the ceremony. That thought almost rips her from the headspace she’s in. Guilt wants to well up inside her. It’s her fault that Lizzie isn’t there to graduate after all. Even all these months after their birthday she has trouble shaking that knowledge. It sets upon her at unpredictable times, coming out of nowhere to lower her spirits. It’s Penelope’s voice that brings her back to the moment.

Unlike Josie herself, Penelope is a fairly quiet lover. All Josie is ever able to wrest is a few mumbled words and noises when her love is held at the edge of orgasm for too long. Which is why it’s such a tremendously pleasant shock to hear Penelope’s voice whispering in her ear.

“Baby, you feel so good. You’re so fucking wet and my leg is gonna smell like you all day tomorrow. Everyone is going to know you’re all fucking mine.”

The words are accompanied by a particularly hard thrust. Which doesn’t end as Penelope grinds down with all her might. The sustained pressure sets something off within Josie and she’s not only back at the edge, she’s tumbling over it. Her body stiffens and thrashes. Her movements are muted as a result of Penelope’s body being so tightly pressed against hers. There’s nowhere to move and the pleasure induced rigidness only presses her tighter against her love and prolongs the pleasure just that much longer. 

A pleasant exhaustion threads her limbs and mind. The world around her is fuzzy but pleasant. She's content to just lie there listening to the sound of Penelope's breathing until they fall asleep. 

A harsh knocking comes through the door. Even through the lazy hazy clouding her thoughts Josie realizes she never did ask Penelope if the session was over. Clearly they had broken character and Josie really didn’t have much of a desire to go back at this point. Though she wouldn’t necessarily mind sharing some additional pleasure with one of their friends.

“More play time?” she manages to ask.

“I don’t think so. Lauren’s said she was running late and even if it was her you look ready to pass out.”

Penelope wasn’t wrong. The pleasant fatigue was winning and Josie wasn’t sure she had the strength to do anything but lie there. If it were one of their male partners there was potential there, but Lauren required Josie to be more active. A brilliant idea flashed through her mind.

“I could watch,” she suggested. “Like a cuckold thing. Only no mocking or insulting stuff. Like just you two wishing I could join you.”

Penelope’s smirk sends the barest shiver down Josie’s spine. Which is fairly impressive given how insensate she’s feeling. Josie is glad she had the idea as Penelope signals her consent through action. Penelope’s smile is predatory and her eyes are alight with possibility. And then Penelope is rising off the bed. 

Josie waits patiently while Penelope goes to answer the door. There’s a muffled conversation she can’t really make out. She can only hear Penelope’s side, “Wait right here,” she thinks. Then the door clicks closed and Penelope has returned.

No explanation is given and Penelope simply climbs back onto the bend and wraps herself around Josie again. It’s an action Josie is fine with. Except that it’s strange that Penelope isn’t telling her who it was.

“So it wasn’t Lauren,” Josie tries. She’s met with silence. Penelope has her head laying against a pillow and eyes closed. She’s faking sleep and they both know it.

“Penelope who was it,” Josie’s voice is hard, stern and demanding. She knows it’s the only way to get her love to stop being evasive and besides the curiosity is killing her. Sure enough it works.

“Lizzie.”

“My sister Lizzie,” Josie checks. “who said she wasn’t going to be able to make my graduation.”

“That’s the one. Guessing she was lying and wanted to surprise you.” Penelope’s voice is matter of fact and seemingly unconcerned about the rising tension in Josie’s.

“My sister who I haven’t seen in five months. Who dropped out of school and left for Europe with my best friend and her other boyfriend after our twenty second birthday without so much as a word. Who won’t take my calls or answer my texts and I only know is fine because her boyfriends periodically tell us. Who the last time I saw forced me into a ritual that left one of us dead and didn’t bother telling me her incredibly stupid plan before hand. You didn’t think maybe I wanted to talk to her?”

“Not at the moment no.”

Josie’s head feels like it’s going to explode. Penelope hasn’t been this selfish in years and okay fine Josie’s feelings towards Lizzie right now are more than just a little complicated cause on the one hand forcing her to participate in the merge was fucking awful and on the other technically Lizzie did save both of their lives by making sure Josie won and drinking Kaleb’s blood right before the ritual. And okay, Penelope had wanted to give her a perfect evening before their graduation tomorrow but how was not telling her, that her sister was lucking out side their hotel room door helpful? But she doesn’t say any of that. She only says one word.

“Why?”

“Because she’s a vampire now.”

“Which is why we need to talk. Or is that relevant in some other way I’m forgetting?”

“Heightened senses. Specifically of concern given the last few hours is the heightened sense of smell.”

Josie’s face turns beat red. The ire building inside her evaporates leaving a pleasant buzzed feeling. And then she’s laughing. She must seem hysterical because Penelope looks worried. But she can’t help it. It’s just too much, too perfect. It’s her life in a nutshell. The weird, the wonderful and the deeply embarrassing.

When the tears stop rolling down her cheeks Josie opens her eyes to find Penelope looking warmly at her. Josie returns the radiant smile she’s receiving and both girls sink into the bed.

“You win,” Josie says breathlessly in-between chuckles. “Think she’ll go away if we lay here long enough?”

Penelope’s phone chooses that moment to bing noisily from the floor by the bed. Penelope reaches down and grabs the jeans that still contain it and fishes it out.

“Too stubborn,” Penelope replies while opening the phone. “But if you’re still interested in that finale I can ask Lauren to tell Lizzie that you’re busy getting some and would be happy to see her tomorrow.”

A trill of excitement gives Josie enough strength to lift her head.

“Lauren’s here?”

“In the elevator now. And she’s bringing deserts apparently.” Seeing Josie’s eyes light up at the idea of Lauren’s cooking, Penelope explains, “She made something special for you while waiting for the last party to finish up and leave.”

Penelope laughs at Josie’s soft moan. She quickly texts to warn Lauren of Lizzie’s presence and rolls off the bed.

“I’ll go get rid of Lizzie and let Lauren in.”

Josie knows it’s not exactly right but she’s ecstatic at the idea. There will be plenty of time to talk to Lizzie tomorrow after the graduation ceremony. Right now she was going to enjoy her last night with her friends.

“Thank you,” she calls out to Penelope’s retreating form. “Oh and let Lizzie know she and the boys can crash at our place tonight if they didn’t make other plans.”

Josie takes a deep breath, letting air fill her lungs as Penelope disappears into the next room. A soft smile paints her face as she relaxes into the moment. She doesn’t bother listening to the exchanges. Knowing her sister Lizzie will be resistant at first, and then her senses will kick in and she’ll realize what Josie and Penelope had been up to. While embarrassing, it does sort of excite Josie a little to have someone outside of their group of playmates know about their play time. The arousal the embarrassment is causing might be something to explore in the future.

Though that’s a thought for another time, she realizes as Lauren and Penelope return. Josie’s heart explodes with joy at seeing the young Latina chef walk through the door. Lauren’s dark hair is tied into a tight bun and she’s still wearing her chef’s coat. Clearly she’d come straight over from closing her restaurant.

“I hear you’re interested in a show tonight rather than our planned scene,” Lauren says cheerily. “You’re sure you want to watch me fuck your girlfriend until she’s screaming my name?”

Josie has to suppress the groan trying to worm its way out of her.

“Good luck with that,” she fires back. “You know how quiet Penelope is once you get a finger inside her. Now come and give me a kiss before you get started.”

“Is that the actual reason you want her to come over there,” Penelope accuses.

“Well I was promised treats,” Josie replies, smiling as her girlfriend and their friend burst into laughter. “What I worked up an appetite.” 

As Josie bit into one the cherry ganache filled cookies her friend had made for her she let out of a little moan. Even she wasn’t entirely sure whether it was the cookie or the sight of Penelope gently kissing Lauren that elicited the reaction. What she did know was that she was happy and had the best friends and girlfriend she could have wished for.


End file.
